Survival
Survival is a story by Collector1 about the upcomeing MW3 Survival Mode. Prologue There were 6 elite soldiers, Mick Jansen, Nathan Winters, Leo Summers, Private Leo Brown, Thomas Mendez, and Nikolai Belinski. Their misson: take out a non-stoppable Ultranationalist base. That can't be destroyed by an air raid, nor could a man live long in the combat. So they picked these men to stop it. ---- Some where in Russia Everyone was loading their FN Five-sevens at camp. The camp was a run down training ‎base the SAS found druing the Second Russian Civil War that America updated. It had a kitchen, a radio, a gun locker with unkown codes to unlock them, an ammo locker that was esay access, an indoor firing range, a living room with some sofas, and a control center. "So, how's it going?" said Nikolai Belinski, a Russen Loyalist Sergeant. No one spoke. "Hello?" Still no answer. "That's fine with me." "WE'RE LOADING OUR WEAPONS, SOLDIER!" said the loud Nathan Winters who was more of a Drill Sergeant then anything. "Ok, ok, I was just asking." It would take some time for the team to get along, thanks to their personalites, but they'd realize it soon enough. Chapter 1 The team was at the indoor firing range. The targets were of Ultranationalists, but the farthest of them was of Vladimir Makarov. "Why can't I shoot it!?" said Mick Jansen the most childish member in the group. "Grow up for once!" said Nathan Winters. "Yeah, didn't the Marine Core teach you something?" said Nikolai Belinski. "I'm letting Leo go first!" "Which one?" said Mick Jansen. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" "Guys! We can work this out!" said Nikolai cutting in beetween the two. "Fine, but just might have to rip his head off after this..." "You just try.." The only ones not arguing were Leo Brown and Leo Summers who had the same name, and simler personalities. The other, Thomas Mendez, was stone-hard and only cared about what was happening in World War |||. "Now, who wants to go first?" said Nikolai. "I'll go," replied Mick Jansen with a smile. "Uh, which one do you want to take?" "That one," said Mick happily pionting toward the one of Vladimir Makarov. "You sure?" "Yes!" "Then come up here," said Nikolai letting him pass. It took two minutes of aiming for Mick Jansen to hit the target, but when he did, it was a headshot. Everyone was amazed. "Oh he's just lucky!" said Nathan Winters. ---- The team came outside ready for anything, and it did, There were 30 men with Model 1887s running right to them. Thomas Mendez was the first to fire. "Since when did the Russens have tactical hunting guns!?" said Mick Jansen in the combat. Nikolai Belinski hid in a corner and as the Ultranationalist came near, he hit him in the face and took his gun while at the same time killing him. Thomas Mendez throw a Flashbang at three Rrussins and killed them in a row with headshots. The enmeies were very esay, and by now the team had their weapons. "I think that's about it! Good job!" said Nathan Winters. But what team didn't know was that there was a Ultranationalist that was critically wounded shot Mick with his USP.45. Nikolai then killed him with his Model 1887, but everything began to chage. Chapter 2 "Oh crap!" "GET THE MAN OUT OF HERE AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" Over the hills there were soldiers with some G3A3s and TDI Vectors. "HURRY! THEY'RE GETTING CLOSE!" "Come on you can do this, you can do this!" "I'll take care of them," said Thomas Mendez pulling out his Five-seven due to his shotgun not having too much range. He took out a few, but there was a lot of them. "Throw a frag or something!" shouted Nikolai Belinski. So Mendez tried out his idea, but it only killed one and the ohter just got his G3 with Holographic Sight knocked out of his hands who then pulled out his USP. "Just five feet away!" Somehow, the team escaped them, barely. ---- Everyone was at bunker minding their own business, Mick Jansen and Thomas Mendez were listening to Skillet on the radio, Nikolai Belinski was at the control center, and the rest were at the indoor firing range with their Model 1887s. "You can at lest give us one code!" shouted Nikolai to Overlord, who seemed to be head over everything in the bunker. "Sorry, I can't give you any intel, the enemy might be watching." "Who cares! We can't just steal weapons! Plus, what's the use of haveing a gun locker if you don't how to open it!" Overlord sighed. "Listen, I can't do this, but the codes are the names of weapons, like the MP5A3. I'll give two for now, then I'll make a sheet of all the codes later. One: the MP5A3 as I mentioned, Two: the CM901. I'll be going now." Then, he logged off. ---- Nikolai had got all the team around to see if the codes worked. "What's this about Belinski!?" said Nathan Winters. "Overlord gave me some codes last night for the gun locker." "What were they!?" "You'll just have to wait." Nikolai typed in "MP5A3" and as soon as he did, the locker opened! The team was at awe. Then he typed in the ohter code which was "CM901" and it had the amazing same results. Everyone was happy like it was New Year's Day. "Ok team! Thanks to old Nicky here with his codes, we're get'n us some Russins today! Can I get an orah!?" "ORAH!" screamed the group in joy, for this day everything seemed to turn for the better. Chapter 3 "We got everything ready!?' said Winters. "I don't know if Mick can do it..." "Good to know!" "I've got an idea." Said the stone hard Thomas Mendez, "How about Jansen and I go to the cliff with Thermals and take out the enemy like that?" "But, you don't like long range!" "I'm doing something I hate." ---- Everyone was at place for another fight with the Ultranationalists. "Did you know I was the best marksman in my squad?" said Mick Jansen to Mendez. "Did you know I killed the most people in my squad," Thomas replied back. Now, he was just plain creepy. "I see them coming!" shouted Mick. The two both put their CM901s to semi-auto and began sniping. ---- "HERE THEY COME!" shouted Nathan pulling out his MP5A3 with Reflex Sight. The enmey was running to the their own deaths as the team was picking them off one by one. "I just love this sight!" said Nathan Winters in the battle. ---- Mick Jansen was killing anything he saw down the Thermal Scope that wasn't his teammates. "Boom! Headshot! How are holding up Mendez?" "Well I'm not as good as you." "True. Hey! Nathan is trying to tell us something!" "What is he saying?" "I can't hear him!" "YOU SOLDIERS GET THE MAN WITH THE RED BERET, HE'S ONE OF THE LEADERS!" Now, they can hear him. They searched for him for a few miniutes, and couldn't find him. When the team gave up, Mick spoted the leader. He shot the man in the spinle cord, makeing him decapitated with out pain hiting the ground with a face full of blood and snad. "THAT WAS DANG AMAZING!" "Sure was!" Nikolai Belinski replyed back to Nathan Winters. "Let's head home and get reday for the next day!" Chapter 4 It seemed to be peaceful now that the team unlocked the CM901 and the MP5A3, which ment not being up all night thinking "What am I going to do." But that night, something woke Nikolai at 2:00 A.M, it was footsteps. "Guys! I hear something!" said Nikolai silently "What's is it Niko.." replyed , Nathan Winters for he was still a bit sleeping. "I hear footsteps!" "WHAT!" Nathan shouted to the point it woke up everyone. "GET THE THERMALS! WE GOTTA TAKE OUT THE ENEMY!" "I think I know a weapon code all by my self for this misson!" Nikolai Belinski went to the gun locker and typed "ACR", as all ways, it opened. A lot of tht team got an ACR with Thermals and Suppressors. The only ones that didn't have it, was Nikolai and Mick Jansen, becasue Mick at to recover from his leg and Belinski chose a MPSD3. ---- "Scan the area fast, Leo," said Thomas Mendez. Leo Summers did so with his Thermal ACR to find men with Vectors and some with a modded Glock 17 holding a leash of five dogs. "Let's split up, try not to cause any attention," Mendez commanded to the team. ---- The two Leos pulled out their Heartbeat Sensor, which they were the only ones to have these. Two Ultranationalists poped up on the radar, so they hid behind a rock and when the enemy came near, both covered the Russins mouths as Leo Brown stabed his and Leo Summers put a death blow to the ohter with Jeet Kune Do. Ohters aso did the same with their fighting styles and so far it did well, but they take out the men with Dogs to the piont they forgot about them. "There goes are last one, let's go back in side," said Thomas who had killed the Ultranationalist with his Thermal. But as the team walked back, one of the enmeies with dogs shouted to the ohters at what he found. Nikolai quickly killed the man and the ohters killed the dogs. Even though the Ultranationalists were esay to take down and weren't accurate with their Glocks, the Dogs were a different story. They would try to mual the team or their equipment, it was a nightmare. "Oh right, I've had it!" said the mad Nathan Winters who started throwing M67 Frags where ever he heard barking. It took care of the job, snice a few of them went in some of the Dogs mouths. "Team! Let's hit the hay again!" said Nathan Winters reday to get back to sleep. After that, the team got a lot of rest. Chapter 5 Nikolai Belinski was woken up at 8:00 A.M to a incoming call from Overlord. "What is it?" "It seems the enmy has gotten use to you and is sending more troops then planed!" "Oh gosh! What do we do?" "We are sending two more soldiers to your area in just two hours." And Overlord signed out. ---- Latter, Nikolai told what he had hread to the team, so they graped ACRs with Red Dot Sights while Nathan Winters and Thomas Mendez got the same thing, but with M320s. As they came outside and hide behind a sand dune, the team saw a Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey drop off the two new team members. The new members looked like Shadow Company troops, which made the rest wonder what they were. "How do you get this suit off?" It sounded like a 13 year old boy. "I think this is how you do it," said the ohter pulling his ziper on his back to revel a tall bald man. "Sorry, I forgot that," said the one who sounded 13 doing what his teammate did, who shockingly was what he sounded, but with dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "Who are these people?" Nikolai said alound, but has soon as he did, the two quickly drew out their Five-sevens. "We're good! We're good!" said Belinski coming out of the dune. "You're our teammates?" said the 13 year old. "Yes, we are!" shouted Nathan Winters. "Hi, I'm Nikolai Belinski what's your name?" "I'm Ethan Sumner, don't let my age foul you." "How about you ohter there?" "I'm George Blue, nice to meet you! Who are the rest?" "Oh, this is Nathan Winters, Mick Jansen, Thomas Mendez, Leo Summers, and Private Leo Brown." "Hm, interesting, but why were you hiding from us?" said Ethan Sumner. "That," replyed Mendez pointing to an Ultranationalist spying on them with Binoculars. "Get inside, I'll deal with this," said Thomas to the team. When everyone was gone, he shot his M320 3 feet near the spy scaring him off. ---- The two new teammates were amazed at the bunker the rest of the team lived in, but it was time to get them a new weapon besides the Five-seven. "Which weapons do you want?" "What'ya got?" "CM901s, MP5s, and ACRs." "I'll take a MP5." "Me too, got anything else?" "Well, we have some stolen weapons in the firing range." Nikolai took Ethan to the gun rack at the indoor range. All there was were 6 Model 1887s and a G3. "I'll take that one," said Summer pointing to the M1887. "Good choice, you've got plenty of anmo for this one. Hey, do you wanna test it out snice we are at the firing range?" "Yes sir." "Wait for me!" said Mick running to the hallway. "What is it?" "You think you can hit a traget at 50 feet?" "Yes, I can." "But I thought that you were in CQC." "I'm good at both." "Can you do it with a handgun?" "Sir, I said I can." "Then try it!" Ethan Summer pulled out his FN Five-seven and aimed at the traget that was 50 feet and got it in the bullseye with everyshot he hit, Mick Janse's mouth droped to the floor. "Now, can I plese try the gun I wanted?" ---- "Mendez, what's the big deal?" "I saw the enmey spying on us with a pair of Binoculars, so I wanted to get an eye for an eye." "Who's gonna go first?" said Nikolai. "I think I'll do it, I'm good at scopeing out the area," replyed Ethan Sumner. "Here you go," said Thomas Mendez passing it to Ethan. "Hmmm...I see some with a Glock machine pistols with leshed dogs," a chill came team who experienced last night. "...some with SMGs, and a lot with Customized AK-47s." "How much are they in all?" "About 49." Overlord was right, the Ultranationalists were getting more troops. Chapter 6 The part of the team that weren't new picked up their old weapons that they used to meet the new teammates for this battle. "Got any plans?" said Ethan Summers. "So far we're just going to take the enmmy head on," replyed Thomas Mendez. "Where to?" "There," pointed Mendez to a small bunker. So, the team went inside it. "Mick and I will stay here the rest of you go outside." "But why can't we all be in the bunker?" "Kid, it would be tight in there and if a enmmy throws a frag we'll be all dead." Now Ethan hated being called a kid after the attack on America, but the man had a point. "Everyone get into positions! They're comeing!" said Nathan Winters, for there came a storm of Russin solders running down the hill six feet in front of them. The team put supressing fire of the enmmy, but they kept replaceing each ohter one by one. The Characters Gloryman3 *Mick Jansen *Group: USSOCOM *Personality: Childish *Fighting Style: Long Range *Appearance: Whatever ------------------- *George Blue *Factions: US Army Rangers *Fighting Style: CQB *Personality: Very close to his friends but very bossy in combat *Appearance: Thin, Very tall, Bald Bumblebeeprime09 *Nathan Winters *Personality: Loud *Fighting style: Whatever works *Appearance: Anything Pancake301 *Private Leo Brown *Group: US Army Rangers *Personality: Quiet, merciless *Fighting Style: Close Quarters *Appearence: Tall JerryWiffleWaffle *Leo Summers *Group: USMC *Personality: Dead Silent *Fighting Style: Jeet Kune Do *Appearance: Anything is fine, really. MerchantofDeath *Thomas Mendez *Group: USMC *Personality: Stone-hard *Fighting Style: Kickboxing (melee), medium to short range. *What he looks like: Buzzcut, Kevlar Helmet with Desert Digital covering over it, ballistic vest with ammo pouches on it. Collector1 *Nikolai Belinski *Group: Loyalists *Personality: Happy, but mad and emotionless in combat. *Fighting Style: Loud and sometimes stealing weapons. *What he looks like: Something like Codename:Nikolai in Call of Duty 4 and Modern Warfare 2. Blackstar27 *Ethan Sumner *Group: USMC *Personality: Serious, wants to get the job done, besides being 13 *Fighting Style: CQC and Long-Range *What he looks Like: A 13 year-old with dirty blonde hair, green eyes and has an average body build. Trivia *The location is based off Modern Warfare 2's Afghan and the upcoming Modern Warfare 3's Dome. Category:FanFiction Category:Survival